


"yes, hyung.."

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: Yeonjun smirked. "Needy, huh?"Taehyun nodded, looking down at the white sheets beneath him bashfully."Use your words, slut."Taehyun held back an embarrassing moan. "..Y-yes, hyung."-Yeonjun puts a vibrator inside of Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

"Hey Taehyunie, you alright? You've messed up your part like three times now." Soobin asked, walking up to Taehyun as he put a hand on his damp back, concern hidden behind the action.

Taehyun flinched upon the sudden contact, feeling uncomfortably sensitive.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine hyung.. don't worry." His voice was barely above a whisper- legs starting to tremble as the vibrator inside him kept working its magic. He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, hoping that the minor pain would be enough to stop the moans that were threatening to slip past his mouth.

Soobin frowned at the state his friend was in.

"You look like death." Beomgyu piped in from behind, not at all helping. "How about we just take a break?"

"But we just started!" Hueningkai whined.

"It's been two hours, Hueningkai." Yeonjun added.

The maknae pouted. "I don't see your point."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes without any malicious intent, making his way towards Taehyun and Soobin. 

"I'll take it from here, Soobin. He's been overworking himself for the past few days, so he knows his parts. You can continue practicing individually, I'll go help him rest, yeah?" Yeonjun spoke, thankful that none of his members thought to question such an excuse.

"Alright.. take care of him, hyung." He eyed Taehyun with concern. "And take care of yourself too, Taehyun. We're a group of five, not four. We can't practice without you.. so please rest well."

Yeonjun nodded, taking a trembling Taehyun out of their practice room and down the hall to their dorm.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Jesus.." Yeonjun mumbled, watching as Taehyun unraveled before him as he cranked up the remote control in his hand to its highest setting.

"You're a mess." 

Taehyun whined, face a beet red as the vibrator inside him kept digging into his prostate, thighs shaking and trembling as he tried his best to hold himself up. He was on his hands and knees, ass on full display to the silver haired boy behind him.

Yeonjun admired the pleasant view, admired the way Taehyun was panting- the way his shoulder blades would rise up and down because of the intensity of his breathing. He admired the way the latter's skin glistened under the dim light in their dorm, thin layers of sweat coating his back- and the way Taehyun would moan every time he'd feel Yeonjun's hand on him was almost laughable. He was so touch starved- it was cute.

"Look at you." Yeonjun mumbled, grabbing Taehyun by his waist. Taehyun whined helplessly as he was pulled closer, pressing his bare ass against Yeonjun's clothed crotch in a bold act of neediness, feeling just how hard the elder already was.

Yeonjun smirked, faintly shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and disappointment.

"You're so desperate, baby." He said, tightening his grip on the younger's tiny waist as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. Taehyun wasted no time in shivering as he felt the elder's hot breath tickle the nape of his neck, biting his lips as to control his lewd noises.

He swallowed roughly, voice shaky and high pitched. "..Hy-hyung-"

"What do you think the others thought of you? Seeing you act so disoriented.." He chuckled at the absurdity of it all. "They probably thought you were overworked. How would they react knowing you're just a shameless slut desperate for my dick?"

Taehyun whimpered, feeling his dick twitch at the overstimulation he was experiencing- partially due to the intense vibrating sensation that was undergoing inside him, and the other half being Yeonjun's degrading comments. 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, soon quirking an eyebrow in realization as he straightened his posture. "Are you getting off to this?"

Taehyun quickly flushed an even deeper red in embarrassment, Yeonjun managing to oh-so-skillfully strip him down to his true nature. Yeah, he was _definitely_ getting off to this (would he ever admit to that? probably not. but his body was doing more than enough talking for him, so he felt like verbally voicing his blatant arousement would've done him no good).

"Typical." Yeonjun huffed, disappointment lacing his tone of voice. "Not sure what I expected from a whore like you."

The silver haired boy didn't give Taehyun any time to retaliate, pulling down his own sweatpants just enough to have his dick spring free from the confines of his boxers. He lazily stroked himself, using his other hand to carefully remove the vibrator inside the latter.

Taehyun let out a whine as Yeonjun did so, this new found feeling of emptiness proving to be rather uncomfortable and unwanted for the younger. He rocked his ass back, grinding on Yeonjun's bare dick, desperately wanting to be filled again.

Yeonjun smirked. "Needy, huh?"

Taehyun nodded, looking down at the white sheets beneath him bashfully. 

"Use your words, slut."

Taehyun held back an embarrassing moan. "..Y-yes, hyung."

"Flip yourself over. I wanna see your face when you cum."

Taehyun obediently followed Yeonjun's orders, plopping himself on his back, soft doe eyes locked with a pair of cold, intimidating ones. The contrast was slightly terrifying, and Taehyun would've shivered in mild fear had he not been so turned on by the latter's dominating aura.

Yeonjun spread Taehyun's legs wide open, the younger blushing at the way his naked body was now on full display for the other to see. Yeonjun positioned Taehyun's legs on his broad shoulders as he pulled the tiny boy closer to him by his slim waist, dick prodding at his entrance.

Taehyun squirmed beneath the elder, feeling restless- wanting something inside him already. He whined pathetically, gripping the sheets beneath him, knuckles turning a desperate white.

Yeonjun chuckled at the adoring act.

It was cute just how fast the calm and collected Kang Taehyun could unravel in front of him. It was a power trip, to say the least- watching him turn this needy. The tangerine haired boy typically had control over his emotions, always seeming effortlessly cool and collected on the surface. But once Yeonjun got ahold of him- it was a completely different story.

"Hyung, please.." Taehyun pleaded, lips quivering ever so slightly.

Yeonjun quirked a brow, snapping out of his thoughts. "Please what?"

"..P-please fuck me.." 

"You're so bold, Taehyunie. What would the other members say about this? You know they could walk in here at any moment, right? They'd see you with your legs spread open like the little whore that you are, letting yourself be used.."

Taehyun bit his lips. He knew him so well. He knew him _so_ well. 

"Y-yeonjun hyung.. _please.."_

Yeonjun wasted no time in grabbing the small bottle of lube he'd stuffed in the pockets of his sweatpants, highly aware of the fact that he was eventually going to use it- what with having shoved a vibrator inside of Taehyun before their group's dance practice, and all. He knew they were going to fuck later on, relieving both of them of their sexual desires eventually.

It was inevitable. They both knew it was.

Yeonjun popped the cap open, squeezing a generous amount of lube on his dick, tossing the bottle to the side once he deemed it enough. He lazily stroked himself, eyeing the way Taehyun was practically trembling with anticipation and lust.

He soon aligned himself at Taehyun's entrance, slowly pushing himself inside the warm, tight heat, groaning in the process.

Taehyun let out a long, drawn out moan, scrunching his face in pleasure before promptly covering his mouth with the back of his hand- an action which Yeonjun didn't quite like.

"No, no, baby." He spoke, shaking his head, length fully engulfed inside the younger's ass. "I want everyone to hear you loud and clear.. I want everyone to hear your pathetic little moans." He leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Taehyun's neck. 

"I want everyone to know that you're _mine."_ He further emphasised the last word by biting down on the side of Taehyun's neck, roughly sucking on the sensitive skin, earning an array of pretty whimpers and mewls. 

He continued painting the small boy's naked body with different shades of deep purples and blues, tiny breathy moans filling the air as he wanted the world to know that Kang Taehyun was taken and marked by Choi Yeonjun and Choi Yeonjun only.

Yeonjun straightened his posture, hands now wrapped around Taehyun's toned thighs as he admired his work, bruises forming by the passing seconds.

"You look so pretty like this."

Taehyun blushed, attempting to hide his face (even though that should've been the least of his worries), though his attempts quickly proved to be fruitless; Yeonjun wasn't letting him hide anything. Not when he looked as beautiful as he did.

"I'm gonna start moving now, ok?" Yeonjun reassured, and Taehyun's heart wanted to melt.

It was almost comical, in a sense. Yeonjun wasn't mean, nor did he like to degrade others. But when he had heard that Taehyun liked things such as those- the elder had tried his best to cater to his specific needs.

And it was endearing, Taehyun thought. He'd try his best to act mean and rude and all of the above, but at the end of the day- his soft persona always managed to slip by him, ending up being the gentle dom that Taehyun grew to know and love.

Today was no different.

Taehyun nodded in response to Yeonjun's sentence, to which the latter replied with _"use your words, baby."_

"..O-ok, hyung." Taehyun stuttered. He didn't know why he was so nervous- Yeonjun just had that effect on him, he guessed.

(or maybe it was because Yeonjun's dick was literally inside him while he was reassuring him in the sweetest way, and his heart didn't exactly know what to make of that, but Taehyun liked to assume it was simply the latter)

Yeonjun gave a warm smile in return, tightening his grip on Taehyun's thighs, his cold facade washing away in seconds. He pulled Taehyun's ass flush against himself, the younger letting out a cute moan as he did so.

Yeonjun began to move, slowly testing out the waters as he gingerly pulled out, pushing himself back into the tight heat with a small moan, Taehyun following suit.

Once he deemed Taehyun needy enough (what with his relentless squirming, and all), he began to pick up the pace. His thrusts were shallow at first, the orange haired boy expressing his desperation with bitchy whimpers, before Yeonjun ultimately got the hint- thrusts becoming deeper and rougher.

Taehyun's high pitched moans were music to his ears.

"H-hyung!" Taehyun choked out, cheeks flushed with the deepest shade of red as his knuckles turned white, gripping the sheets beneath him. "Faster!"

Yeonjun smirked, licking his lips as he watched Taehyun tremble beneath him in overstimulation, shuddering with every thrust. He was lucky he had the stamina of a horse- or else he'd never be able to keep up with Taehyun's needs.

He obediently picked up the pace, the lewd sound of skin slapping resonating throughout their entire dorm room. Loud, dirty moans filled the air, and Yeonjun was sure their members could hear them from a mile away- but he didn't care. Taehyun felt so _good,_ and by the looks of it- it seemed like Yeonjun felt good to him too.

"F-fuck.. hyung.. s-so big-" Taehyun was a mumbling mess, incoherent words leaving his mouth and- was that _drool?_

Yeonjun chuckled fondly. "You're such a mess, baby. Look at you, drooling all over yourself." He spoke, not slowing down his thrusts. Taehyun's mouth now gaped open as he let out the prettiest moans; choked out, high pitched, drawn out- they were coming out in all different sorts of variations and it only managed to fuel Yeonjun even further.

He continued railing Taehyun, slamming into him like if there was no tomorrow, the younger almost yelling in pleasure; he was seeing stars, his prostate being attacked mercilessly.

Yeonjun's thrusting soon became sloppy, feeling Taehyun clench around his dick as he fully engulfed himself in the younger's tight heat, and soon, strings of cum were coating the inside of Taehyun's walls as Yeonjun let out a low groan.

Taehyun's whole body shook, arching his back off the bed beneath him as Yeonjun's fingers dug into his trembling thighs as to hold him in place, a familiar sensation coiling in his stomach- and before he knew it, he was brokenly moaning out Yeonjun's name at the top of his lungs, face beautifully scrunched up with pleasure, cumming all over his flat tummy as he rode out his high.

It took a second for Taehyun to cool down- took Yeonjun a while to calm himself down because Taehyun just kept _clenching_ around his dick; it took all the willpower within him to avoid going at it again right then and there (he knew just how sensitive Taehyun could be after orgasming, and he didn't want his baby to end up crying because of overstimulation).

Once Yeonjun saw Taehyun's breathing was back to normal, he gave a dopey smile, leaning down to peck Taehyun on his cherry red lips.

The younger gave a tired giggle, a tiny _"hyuuung"_ leaving him as he did so.

Yeonjun giggled with him. "You're so cute."

"I know." Taehyun replied, eyes sparkling with what seemed to be entire galaxies. 

"Bold, huh? Don't forget that my dick is still inside of y-"

"Yeonjun hyung!" Taehyun blurted, playfully hitting the latter's chest. "Don't say things like that, it's dirty."

Yeonjun's eyebrows shot to the top of his head in pure disbelief, an amused smile plastering itself on his lips. He pulled out of Taehyun's ass momentarily just to slam right back in, the orange haired boy letting out a surprisingly lewd moan, clenching around Yeonjun in shock.

Yeonjun suppressed a moan, covering it up with a subtle chuckle as to protect his dignity. "You were saying?"

Taehyun pouted, whining. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't hate you." He paused for a bit. "I despise you."

Yeonjun furrowed his brows, frowning. "Hey-"

"I'm kidding. I love you, hyung."

Yeonjun stared down at Taehyun, narrowing his eyes, before he spoke again. "Say that again and I'll fuck you till you can't walk."

Taehyun squeaked at the threat, cheeks showcasing a dusty pink. "..You wouldn't dare."

"I mean.." The silver haired boy looked down. "I'm already halfway there. I just gotta start movi-"

_"Hyung."_

"Ok, ok!" Yeonjun laughed, eyes smiling along with him. "I'll stop."

"You don't _have_ to stop.." Taehyun mumbled, looking away bashfully. "I wouldn't mind you fucking me till I can't walk.." 

Yeonjun blinked at the latter, staring blankly, and for a second- Taehyun regretted being so bold.

That was, until Yeonjun started thrusting again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hueningkai grimaced, staring at the door in front of him. It reeked of sex.

"Gross." He spat, scrunching up his face in apparent distaste. "So that's why Yeonjun hyung and Taehyunie left so suddenly.. ew."

Soobin quirked an eyebrow, briefly exchanging glances with Beomgyu, before locking eyes with the youngest of the three.

"What?" He questioned, not seeming to have sensed the shift of atmosphere.

"Did you really just forget how badly you were begging to be fucked last night?" Beomgyu blurted. "You were like _.. beomgyu hyung, soobinie hyung, please fuck me! ohh, please, please, please! i've been a good bo-"_

"Stoooop!" Hueningkai whined, the tip of his ears turning a baby pink. He hid his face in his hands, and the pair of older boys almost cooed at the adoring action.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hueningie." Soobin reassured him, grabbing the younger by his waist as he rubbed soothing motions up and down. "You're adorable when you're needy. Right, Beomgyu?"

"Right." Beomgyu replied, nodding. "You should see yourself when you're all fucked out. Your hair is messy, you've got hickeys everywhere, there's bruises on your thighs, cum spilling out of you.. you're truly a-"

"Hyung, _stop_ _!"_ Hueningkai whined, feeling his face grow hotter and his pants grow tighter as he squirmed around. "..You're making me-"

"Aww, you're hard already, baby? Want your hyungs to take care of you?" 

Hueningkai nodded shyly at Soobin's suggestion, looking down at the floor- looking down at the tent in his sweatpants.

It was embarrassing just how easy it was to get him riled up like this.

"Come on." Beomgyu spoke, patting Hueningkai's ass. "Tonight's gonna be a long night for you."

Hueningkai looked up, innocent eyes on full display as he looked at Beomgyu. "..Um.. could.. could both of you..?"

"Could both of us fuck you?" Soobin finished the sentence, earning a deeper shade of pink on Hueningkai's cheeks.

"Y-yeah.. at.. at the same time.."

"Aww, Hueningie.." Soobin cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"You want both of us inside you at the same time? Our baby wants to be filled to the brim, huh?" Beomgyu questioned, mulling over the way Hueningkai continued squirming and whining, signaling that he was just getting harder.

Soobin and Beomgyu exchanged fond smiles, soon leading the younger to a separate room.

Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need more taejun smut in this world.. it's a shame i can only provide mediocre writing to make up for lack thereof ghdjdj i'm SO sorry-
> 
> i have a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> and a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys wanted part 2.. here it is!!💞

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Hueningie? You've never had both of us inside you at the same time.." Soobin questioned, staring at the young boy who sat in front of him and Beomgyu.

Hueningkai nodded shyly, not wanting to look at his members in the face. It was embarrassing enough to admit that he wanted to have sex, but wanting to be  _ double penetrated? _ It was a completely different request.

Soobin chuckled, almost cooing at the way Hueningkai was acting. "Use your words, baby."

Hueningkai's cheeks flushed a cherry red, the tips of his ears adorning the same color as his shaky voice spoke up. "..Y-yes, hyung. I'm sure I wanna do this.."

"You want us to use you?" Beomgyu added. "Is that what you want?"

He loved the way the younger boy kept fidgeting around, clenching his thighs, the obvious tent in his pants only making him seem even more desperate.

Hueningkai bit his lips, trying to suppress embarrassing whimpers and moans already threatening to escape him (even though he knew his hyungs would've loved to hear his pretty little noises, he wanted to save his dignity- at least just for right now). "I- I do, hyung.. please.." 

Beomgyu and Soobin exchanged glances between each other, adoration and lust hidden beneath unspoken words. 

"Ok, baby. Strip yourself naked and get on your hands and knees on full display for us, yeah? Can you do that for your hyungs?" Soobin asked, Hueningkai's lips quivering in response as he nodded once more.

"Words, Hueningie. Use your words."

Hueningkai whined. "Ok.."

Beomgyu smirked. "Go on then. If you manage to get us hard, we'll fuck you till you pass out."

Soobin's eyes grew a bit wider, eyeing Beomgyu for a second; his expression said it all. 

He wasn't kidding.

Soobin hid a mischievous grin, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue as to keep himself from smiling like a lunatic at the mere idea of railing Hueningkai till he blacked out. 

It was always fun fucking Hueningkai. He was such a noisy person, always whining and moaning like a bitch in heat. It was endearing, for lack of a better word, watching him unravel in overstimulation. He looked so pretty with his disheveled hair, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy from all the tears he'd let slip. 

Soobin couldn't wait to see him like that again, and by the looks of it, it seemed like Beomgyu couldn't wait either.

The pair of boys watched as Hueningkai muttered a tiny  _ "ok"  _ as he took off his sweater, shirt nowhere to be seen. His pale skin made the blush he was sporting even more prominent, his bare chest dawning old hickeys of a pretty purple and blue color as he shivered- the cold air in the room striking him immediately.

He tried his best not to look at the two people sitting in front of him; he felt like if he did, he'd lose it and crumble down. He knew Beomgyu and Soobin didn't mean to- but the way they  _ stared  _ at the younger made Hueningkai want to submit. It made him want to act like the cock slut that his hyungs bred him to be.

But he couldn't. At least not right now- that'd be too shameless of him.

He bit his lips, going to shyly cover his exposed chest with his hands at the sight of their piercing glares, but Beomgyu managed to stop him before he could.

Hueningkai's eyes slightly widened, landing on the raven haired boy's veiny hands that were now wrapped around his wrists. He gulped, rather confused, as he stared at them for a couple seconds before his vision ultimately made its way to lock eyes with Beomgyu.

He didn't seem too happy.

"Who said you could do that, baby? You're supposed to make us  _ hard,  _ remember? How are we supposed to admire your body if you hide it like that?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side to further push his innocent agenda, though the aura he radiated proved to settle thickly in the air- it told a completely different story.

Hueningkai had to hold back whimpers; Beomgyu was gripping his wrists tightly. There were sure to be bruises left by tomorrow morning.

"..'M sorry, hyung.. I won't do it again."

"Don't hide yourself, Hueningie." Soobin reassured from behind Beomgyu. "You're perfect.. so let us see all of you, ok?"

Hueningkai nodded shyly, feeling himself grow hotter at the contrasting treatment Beomgyu and Soobin would each give him. Beomgyu was always one to be more firm and blunt, not afraid to give any punishment if Hueningkai were to act out of line and not comply with orders. But Soobin was much more gentle and tender, treating Hueningkai like a porcelain doll as he'd shower him with a waterfall of cute nicknames and reassurance.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Beomgyu said, snapping Hueningkai out of his thoughts. " _ Words,  _ baby. How are we supposed to know what you want if you don't voice it?"

"Oh, I'm-"

Beomgyu let go of his grip on the young boy's wrists, leaning back to sit alongside Soobin. "Don't apologise. Just continue stripping, yeah?"

"Yes, hyung.." He finally answered vocally this time, and with his upper body already bare of any clothing, he didn't have much left to take off.

Hueningkai hooked his fingers around the hem of both his pants and underwear, going to pull them down at the same time. He didn't want to be a drag, nor a tease, as he knew just how his hyungs would react if he decided to be bold. So he opted in avoiding taking his sweet time in stripping, feeling his dick spring free out of its confines once he pulled his underwear low enough. He let out a tiny moan, a small  _ slap  _ resonating throughout the dorm room as his dick hit against his stomach, leaking precum already.

Soobin and Beomgyu both smirked.

"Our baby's leaking.. how cute." Soobin cooed, earning a needy whine from the young boy. 

Once the latter was fully naked, he climbed on the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees, ass on full display to the pair behind him. 

He mulled at the deafening silence, hearing his heart pound loudly in his ears. There was shuffling going on behind him for a while- almost sounded like if someone was moving around, before he felt something hard press against his bare ass.

"You've been so good, Hueningie.. you've got me this hard already. You want hyung's dick inside of you? Is that what you want?"

Hueningkai's breath hitched at the sound of Soobin's voice, biting his lips as to not let out an embarrassingly needy moan. 

(he'd never admit to it, but he loved being fucked by soobin. he was just so  _ big  _ in every aspect; his build, his frame, his hands, his dick- he was huge. and hueningkai loved that. he felt like he was choking in pleasure every time soobin would use him)

"Yes, hyung.. please fu-" Hueningkai got caught off guard with another obscenely hard object pressing against his cheek this time. He blinked, confused, trying to process just what this object was- before realizing it was Beomgyu's boner. The maknae flushed an even deeper shade of red (if that was even possible at this point) before Beomgyu rested his index finger beneath Hueningkai's chin, moving his head to look up at the latter.

"Congrats, baby.. you're gonna have both of us inside of you at the same time. Just a little bit differently than what you expected, though.." Beomgyu's deep voice was music to Hueningkai's ears, completely ignoring what he had just said in favor of melting in his honey-like tone till he felt something slap against his face, snapping him out of his short lived trance.

"Open up." Beomgyu spoke, nuzzling his bare dick against Hueningkai's pouty lips.

Hueningkai's heart started to race at the bold act, simultaneously feeling Soobin's large hands massage his ass, grinding his length against the young boy's entrance as to stir him up even more. It was overwhelming to say the least, and he couldn't help but whine and moan at the way both his hyungs were handling him.

Hueningkai looked up at Beomgyu, tears already threatening to spill, watching the way his hyung's eyes were taken over by lust, and it didn't take long for him to start lapping at the lewd appendage in front of him.

"Good boy." Beomgyu murmured, running his hands through the maknae's soft, wavy hair.

After a couple more kitten licks, Hueningkai began fully sucking on Beomgyu's dick, cushioning the underside of it with his tongue. He swirled it around the length, trying his best to make up for his horrible gag reflex as he hummed, sending small vibrations throughout Beomgyu's cock. The latter moaned, tugging on Hueningkai's hair, signaling that he was doing great- just go  _ deeper. _

Soobin, on the other hand, was just about ready to fuck Hueningkai into oblivion. The tip of his dick was lined up at the young boy's pink entrance, waiting for the right moment. The maknae was wet enough for Soobin to fuck without any needed preparation- he was simply mulling over the fact that Hueningkai looked  _ this _ adorable with a dick in his mouth.

He watched as the latter's shoulder blades moved up and down, signaling that he was panting heavily. He eyed the thin layer of sweat that coated his pale back, glistening under their dorm room's dim light- listened to the way Hueningkai would sometimes choke on Beomgyu, wet sounds filling the air around them. He listened to his little whimpers and whines, listened to the way Beomgyu was groaning as he fucked Hueningkai's pretty mouth.

It was driving Soobin closer and closer to the edge; he was painfully hard, and he was sure Hueningkai felt just  _ how _ hard he was judging by the way he pressed himself flush against the pink haired leader's bare cock.

Soobin bit his lips. 

Hueningkai was always so bold.

Aligning himself once more, he roughly slammed inside Hueningkai, earning a broken, choked moan from the younger boy. Beomgyu groaned at the vibrations it sent down his dick, gripping Hueningkai's head so that he'd stop squirming around from the shock of Soobin's abrupt entrance.

Hueningkai's breathing quickened along with his heartbeat, feeling Soobin squeeze at his ass as he adjusted to the wet, tight heat he had just inserted himself into. It didn't take long for him to find his own pace, gripping Hueningkai's waist tightly as he kept thrusting harsher and deeper into him.

Hueningkai was trembling, moaning around Beomgyu's dick. His jaw ached, tears were cascading down his cheeks, his heart felt like leaping out of his chest, and he felt way too overstimulated already- but  _ fuck  _ would he have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Beomgyu kept a tight grip on Hueningkai's hair, the latter's mouth going slack as the elder was basically using him like if he were a fleshlight; he was being filled to the brim on both ends and he  _ loved it. _

(it was definitely not double penetration like he had expected, but honestly? this ended up being so much better)

Soobin hissed at the way Hueningkai was clenching around him- hips meeting his powerful thrusts. Hueningkai was an overwhelmed, moaning mess- drool hitting the bed sheets beneath him as Beomgyu pressed himself flush inside Hueningkai's mouth, dick hitting the back of his throat one last time before abruptly stopping with a shaky gasp.

The maknae gagged and coughed as he felt strings of a familiar salty substance slide down his tongue, and Beomgyu's moans could only make the latter assume that he'd just cum.

" _ Fuck.."  _ Beomgyu hissed, watching as the young boy in front of him obediently swallowed his cum without having to be told twice. 

He smirked, panting heavily as he pulled out from the latter's mouth, sweat trickling down his damp locks. He opted in running a hand through Hueningkai's soft hair, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"You're doing great, baby.." He said, watching as Hueningkai's face scrunched up in pleasure as Soobin continued thrusting into him. "You're such a good boy.."

"H-hyung-" Hueningkai finally managed to get a word in now that his mouth wasn't full. "I'm c-close!" He gave pretty high pitched moans, almost yelling in pleasure every time Soobin happened to graze over his prostate.

"..I'm close too, Hueningie.." Soobin growled, feeling his thrusts becoming sloppier and sloppier by the passing seconds.

Beomgyu simply watched, satisfaction radiating off of him in waves. The chemistry these two had was incredible. 

He eyed Soobin's face, watched as it contorted into that of pleasure. He watched as he slightly trembled, shaky moans filling the air once he had cum inside of Hueningkai, watched the way he bit his lips to suppress his embarrassing sounds. Watched as he tightened his grip around his gum's waist, feeling like there were sure to be bruises left come tomorrow morning. 

He watched as Hueningkai, on the other hand, gave the loudest and prettiest moans. They were high pitched and came out in short intervals. 

Beomgyu didn't miss the obvious way the maknae's cock twitched, painting the sheets beneath him in a lovely white, whines and whimpers never ceasing to stop from the younger.

He continued watching as Soobin groaned, the latter only assuming Hueningkai had clenched around him to receive such a reaction from him. He pulled out after a couple seconds of the pair catching their breath, not missing the way Soobin's seed spilled out of the young boy, dripping on the bed beneath him.

"You two really went at it, huh?" Beomgyu spoke, having riled down a bit as he sat to the side of the two.

Hueningkai pouted, flipping himself over on his back, feeling cum trickle out of him. "..M-maybe.."

"I couldn't help it, Hueningkai is always so tight.. drives me insane, you know?" Soobin responded, his heavy panting subsiding into normal breathing by now as he sat down a couple feet away from the fucked out maknae sprawled out on the bed.

"Oh, believe me,  _ I know." _

"Right? Our baby's tight, isn't he?"

"And his mouth works wonders, too."

"I know! I saw him trying his best not to choke on your di-"

_ "Hyungs!"  _ Hueningkai whined, covering his flushed face with both of his hands. "Please stop talking about this in front of me, you're gonna-"

"We're gonna what, baby? Are we gonna get you hard again? Does our maknae want a round two?" Beomgyu spoke, eyeing the way Hueningkai's dick twitched at the suggestion.

Soobin giggled. "You're so obvious, Hueningie."

"Shameless, too." Beomgyu added. "Look at you, you're hard again."

Hueningkai whimpered, trying his best to hide the very evident boner he was already sporting (to no avail, really. it was quite obvious).

"Think you can handle one more round, baby?" Soobin asked.

"..Y-yes, hyung. I think I can go one more round.."

Beomgyu and Soobin collectively cooed, before Beomgyu made his way inbetween Hueningkai's legs, spreading them wide open as he placed the latter's legs on his broad shoulders, prodding his entrance.

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention that i cannot write anything outside of basic vanilla sex, and this chapter just proves my point even further. i'm sorry in advance to anyone that read this, it's REALLY BAD I'M SORRY SJSJSFKKF

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
